1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an orthodontic device and a procedure using the device for straightening teeth, and more particularly, an orthodontic device and a procedure for straightening teeth anterior to the molar teeth.
2. Background Description
Traditional orthodontic braces are designed to straighten and realign teeth in order to improve or correct "bite", as well as to correct the esthetic appearance of one's teeth. These traditional braces typically are applied to both front teeth (e.g., first and second bicuspids, cuspids and lateral and central incisors) and back teeth (e.g., molars and chewing teeth) and straighten one's teeth typically within 2-3 years. The use of traditional orthodontic braces is relatively expensive, and mostly used on children.
In order to maintain the beneficial effects of the orthodontic procedures, patients must wear "retainers" once the orthodontic braces are removed. However, many patients do not wear these retainers and their teeth thus shift and gradually lose their alignment. Thus, over time, the benefit gained from using traditional orthodontic devices (e.g. straight teeth) is lost.
Currently, in order to re-straighten one's teeth, traditional orthodontic braces must be again applied, which consists of a considerable reinvestment of one's time and energy. Also, many persons who do not have severe orthodontic cosmetic defects, but merely require cosmetic straightening of their teeth, would also need to undergo the traditional straightening of teeth, which is time consuming.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have available an orthodontic device and technique that, in a relatively short period of time, could restore the cosmetic benefits of an earlier traditional procedure, without having to reinvest the considerable time and energy associated with traditional braces. Also, it would be beneficial is this same procedure could be used to straighten teeth for persons who have not previously undergone the traditional procedure.